


Dancing

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, SHIELD 616 | The Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Leo dance some worries away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pulling apart my drabbles in to single chap fics in the same series. This was #3

“Dance with me?”   
His voice rang out so suddenly, it left Jemma temporarily speech less. They had been working silently for hours, both still reeling from the near death of their friend. Skye still hadn't woken up and Jemma had been attached to her since they gave her the GH-325. Ward had finally kicked Simmons out this morning saying that she needed rest. (She was almost sure he just wanted to be able to hold her still hand, brush his fingers through her hair, remind him self that she's still here.) Jemma had made a half-assed complaint, but he had gently shoved her towards the door.   
Jemma had gone up and jumped in the shower to rinse off, realizing that she hadn't cleaned off since the night before they had boarded the train, over three days ago. She had then tried retreating to her bunk, but found herself incapable of anything resembling sleep. So she found her self, as always, in the lab, working opposite Fitz in silence, her heart heavy with worry. The duo had been avoiding conversation, until his sudden words.  
Speechless, Simmons eyes held on her partner, who was standing across from her at the lab table. “Wh-” her shocked mask broke in to a miffed smile. “What?”   
Leo reached to where the music was drifting from the tablet, and turned up the volume. “Dance with me.” he offered his hand across the lab table. Jemma hesitated for a second then took it and walked with him out of the lab. He locked the doors in the open position and pulled her close in the free space in the cargo hold. Shifting his hands to hold her in a ball room/waltz type position. A chill fan through her when his hand hit the small of her back. The warmth of his calloused hands radiated through her thin button down.   
Her free hand shifted instinctively to his shoulder, like in the movies. He pulled her close, leaving no space between them. She could see flecks of gold and green in his eyes she hadn't noticed before. The extra layer didn't surprise her nearly as much as she thought it would. It made sense that someone who could see so many possibilities for any thing you handed him would have interesting levels to his eyes.  
He could smell her perfume. He noted the difference from the flowery scent she normally wore. The new perfume was light, warm. She smelled like home-for-the-holidays. Like snicker-doodles, and a bit like the lab, mixed with something that was so distinctly her.   
They swayed together as the song played through. Neither of them were trained so it was a simple shuffle; Step, step, turn a bit. Step, step, turn a bit. They didn't trip, didn't stumble, in sync as always, they held each other close, and danced around in their own little world.   
She pulled away suddenly, brow furrowed. “Why?”  
“Why not?” they stopped moving as she let their entwined hands drop but she left her hand on his shoulder. “Why, Fitz? Because if you are just needing comfort, or god forbid, and I couldn't really see you doing this, but who knows, toying with me or something...” she let the words hang, dropping her eyes to the inch of space between them.  
His mind swirled with all the possible answers. Things like “Because when I look at you my mind and body collectively aches to hold you.” “because you are everything to me.” “Because I need you to be OK and couldn't think of another way to get the pain out of your eyes.” but none of his excuses felt solid. He knew he was still reeling with guilt from Skye getting hurt, but it was his his fault. He should have been. She shouldn't have been shot. The events of that day were swimming constantly in the back of his mind. But every time he thought of Skye in that chamber all he could think about was Jemma. He knew he should be more worried about Skye but he just kept jumping back to Jemma.. When she had taken that grenade and gone down he didn't know if she was even alive. For 8 seconds his whole world stopped. That's what she would look like dead. Some day she could die out in the field. And he would be left all alone.  
“Because,” he halted his words for a moment before drawing her close and making a decision. “Jemma Simmons, I couldn't stand to be so close to you and know that of it had been something else in that grenade on the train I couldn't have done anything.” he put a hand on her jaw pulling her gaze to his. “ I can't lose you Jemma. I just... I can't lose you.” his hand and gaze dropped.   
She shifted and pulled her hand away from his. He didn't want her too leave but he wasn't gonna force him to stay in his arms. She needed to make the next move make a decision. It was all on her now. And what she did could either break everything. Or make it so much greater.  
“Leo...” she spoke so softly he wasn't sure he had heard her. “I...” he shifted his gaze to her. There was something in her eyes. Something new.   
She steeled her self to something that she hadn't realized she wanted to even do until now. She shifted her hand from his shoulder to her neck and pulled his lips to her pausing short of what she wanted. “You won't lose me. I promise.” before softly pressing her lips to his. She pulled back a second later. Her eyes still closed she smiled and let her hand drift back to his shoulder. Her head fell on his shoulder. “Leo.” she breathed in to his collar.   
Her pressed a kiss in to her hair. Then fixed his finger back in hers. Lifting their hands, he pulled her so they were pressed together as close as they could be. Then they started to sway again. With the music swirling about in the open space and they other as close as can be, despite being 20,000 feet off the ground, they had never felt more grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! This one is totally unedited so if you see a problem feel free to let me know!


End file.
